Sakura no Yume
by bonnie bedlam
Summary: AU Kamui, tired of being poor, moves in with his father Seishirou. It might not have been a good choice. Seishirou is about to start a war over the dreamseer Kakyou, who both the Sakurazuka and the government want. Lots of pairings, including SS & FK
1. Kurayami

Chapter 1: Kurayami 

Kotori looked around in the dim club.

"I'm worried onee-san.."

"Don't be," Fuuma said with a smile. "We'll be great, I promise."

"But I never sung in front of a audience before!"

"You always sang in school."  
"That's different. No one listens. People paid for hearing us tonight!"

"Not just us. Kotori.. You know you are amazing. Don't worry."

Kotori smiled weakly. She had looked forward to this, she was the one who talked Fuuma into singing with her in the first place. But it had been Fuuma's idea to participate in this. The club "Sakura no Yume" had a talent hunt every year, where anyone could sing. It was a chance for more work, if people liked what they heard.

"What did you call us?" Kotori asked.

"Kurayami."

Absence of light..

"I don't think I'm cool enough for that name.." Kotori protested.

"I'm cool enough for both of us."

Fuuma did look amazing tonight. He was dressed completely in black, like many of the other Sakura no Yume guests. But he looked better than most of them. He had talked Kotori into wearing a black, tight dress. She thought she looked like a goth wannabe, but her brother assured her she looked great.

"What if they like us?" Kotori asked. "What if Yuuto, or someone else, think we are good? Mom will be so angry.."

Kotori hadn't told her mother how much time she spent with her half-brother lately. Saya had divorced Fuuma's father seventeen years ago and only meet her son at holidays even though they lived in the same town. Saya had remarried to Glen shortly after, a rich American. Kotori had inherited his looks, and no one could guess she and Fuuma had the same mother.

Fuuma was also considered to be a bad influence on Kotori, which was why Glen wanted him as far away as possible. Fuuma was extremely intelligent and kept his grades high without even trying. But he hang out with the wrong crowd, wanting to be a singer much rather than doing something useful with his life.

Kotori thought her brother was very cool. There was one thing she didn't listen to her parents about and that was Fuuma.

"Mom will go crazy, and that's why we won't tell her," Fuuma said.

Kotori had been to parties, but none of them was quite like this. Sakura no Yume was restricted to 18, but they let in singers who where younger. Kotori was only sixteen, and she felt like she was in a new world. Drugs and alcohol was everywhere, people dressed in any way they liked.

"See that guy?" Fuuma said and nodded against a blonde man in his late twenties. "That's Yuuto."

"The owner?"  
"No, he manages the place. I don't know who actually owns it. But the woman next to him owns 'Angel Sanctuary'."

"Is that the club at the other side of the town?" Kotori had many guesses on what the black haired woman with the skimpy outfit was, but owner of a club was none of them.

Fuuma nodded. "And you see those pale girls with the strange hair colours? They are Catoptromancy. They are very good."

"Is that bad for us?"  
"No, they don't sing the same kind of music as us."

Kotori wondered how she would look like in pink hair. Probably not as good as the Catoptrmancy girl.

"And the two boys over there, they are 'Darkness calling Light'. Also very good. And very hot."

"Mmm.." Kotori agreed.

"But they are so gay, so leave them to me."

* * *

The music gave Subaru a headache. Not that it was all bad. Some of it was quite good actually. But it was too loud for his taste. Too loud and too crowded. Subaru hated clubs and he would never had came here by free will.

But this was where his shikigami had lost sight of Kakyou, the person he was tracking.

"Hello Subaru-kun," a voice purred. "I never thought I would find you here.."

Subaru could have recognized that voice everywhere, but this was the last place he had expected to hear it.

"Seishirou," he acknowledged and turned around.

Seishirou looked great as usual. He looked exactly as Subaru remembered him, dressed in an expensive suit as always.

"What are you doing here?"

Seishirou smiled, probably only to annoy his ex.

"What I am doing here? I should ask you the same question. I own this place after all."

"You what?"

"Sakura no Yume. You should have figured it out by yourself."

Subaru shook his head in amazement.

"Doesn't assassinations pay enough?"

"This is just a hobby," Seishirou said. "Yuuto runs the place for me."

Subaru started to walk away, but Seishirou stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You never told me what you where doing here," he said, mouth only millimetres away from Subaru's ear. "But I think I can guess. Kakyou, am I right?"

Subaru tried to get free, but Seishirou hold him in place.

"Forget about him" Seishirou continued. "After all, your people lost him and he walked right into my domains.."

"Other people will come if you kill me." Subaru managed to say. "They never give him up. I only wanted to talk to him, but they will take him back to any price."

"If the government wants to challenge Sakurazuka, let them try." Seishirou said and released Subaru.


	2. Lost and Found

**Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

Kotori felt high after the crowds cheering. The drinks her brother had given her hadn't made it better.

"I love it," she said.

Fuuma laughed.

"I know you would! This is what's make life worth living."

"Do you think we ever get paid for doing this?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course we will! Yuuto wants to talk to us."

Kotori squeaked.

"Wait here." Fuuma said. "Take another drink, talk to people. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I want to make the night perfect by getting laid," Fuuma said. "But I won't dump you. Promise."

Fuuma walked off, and Kotori found herself alone. The band singing at the moment where "Darkness calling Light", and they actually were very good.

"Hello!" Someone called behind her.

"Hello," Kotori said to the girl. She had long black hair with green streaks in it and looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm Yuzuriha. From Catoptromancy, if you ever heard us. You and your boyfriend are Kurayami, right?"

"I'm Kotori, but he's my brother."  
"Oh! Sorry!" Yuzuriha said. "I always speak before I think.. Sorry, sorry."

"You're not the first one to make that mistake," Kotori said. "You and your friends were so great! This is the first time I ever sing like this."  
"I could see that," Yuzuriha smiled. "You looked so nervous. But I bet you'll get gigs anyway, it was really good."

"Thank you."

"Oh, there are my friends!" A group of girls with creative haircuts waved at her. "Got to go, but I'll see you around! Bye!"

"Bye.." Kotori said. It was annoying to have to scream to be heard over the music all the time and she stared to get tired. It was a school day tomorrow. Her mother thought she was sleeping over at a friend's house. She never checked yet, but Kotori still worried.

She didn't order anything to drink, you had to be 18 to do that. But it did seem like the bartender didn't mind. Kotori looked after Fuuma, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighted, hoping he would find someone soon. What she noticed instead was a young man with long blonde hair who looked as lost as she did.

The drinks and the success she made her brave than usual. She took a deep breath and she walked up to him.

"Hi!" she said. "I'm Kotori."

"Hello," the man said and smiled weakly. "I'm Kakyou."

"Are you here for the first time too?"

Kakyou nodded. "I sort of ended up here by mistake."

"I sang with my brother," Kotori said. "But now he's out there somewhere flirting."

"He shouldn't just dump you like that," Kakyou said, sounding worried. "You are too young to be alone here."

"I-" Kotori stopped when a man grabbed her arm and started to shove her away.

"They found me!" Kakyou hissed and tried to break free from his capturer.

Kotori opened her mouth to scream, but the man hurried to stop her. They were both dragged out of the clubbing area and into the second floor before anyone could react or even notice something was wrong.

* * *

The men brought them to an office, where two others waited. Kotori recognized one of them as Yuuto.

"What are you doing?" Yuuto complained.

"Be quiet," the man in the suit ordered. "This is Kakyou Kuzuki."

"Oh.." Yuuto said.

"Who is the girl?" the man asked Kakyou.

"I don't know," Kakyou said. "Just a girl who talked to me. Let her go. Please."  
"What on earth made you come here?"

"I thought you would loose track of me here," Kakyou said. "I though I could disappear in the crowd.."

"I'm not the government," the man said with a smile.

"You.. you are not?"

"I am Seishirou Sakurazuka."

Even Kotori was familiar with the Sakurazuka clan, who ruled the underworld.

* * *

After looking around for a while Fuuma started to worry.

"Where the hell is she!" he screamed.

"I'll help you look." Nagi said.

"Thanks.." Fuuma said as Nagi disappeared too.

Nagi was one of the singers in "Darkness calling Light", a gorgeous and nice guy. But not worth loosing his sister over. No one Fuuma talked to had even seen her.

"Security took her." Nagi said when he came back. A couple of people saw it."

"She wouldn't do anything!" Fuuma protested. "Kotori is too nice for her own good!"  
"Maybe they mistook her for someone else then," Nagi suggested.

"Come on, we need to talk to them."

It was easier said than done. The guards refused to let them in, no matter what Fuuma said. Fuuma stared to wish his friend Nataku was here. With him, he dared to start a fight with anyone. But with Nataku home with a cold he continued to try with diplomacy.

"What's the problem here?" a man from the inside said.

"Nothing-" The guard started.

"Where is my sister?" Fuuma interrupted.

"Sister?" the man said.

"Kotori. She was taken away by security."

"Let him in."

"See you later," Nagi said and kissed Fuuma on the cheek. "No offence, but I rather not be involved in this."

"What did you do with my sister!" Fuuma yelled at the man, not thinking much about Nagi.

"Nothing. She was seen with suspicious company, but it appears like she wasn't involved."

"Oh.." The anger started to fade away, and Fuuma began to question how smart it was to scream at security.

"You are Fuuma Monoe, right?"

Fuuma nodded hesitantly.

"I saw you and your sister. Quite good, even if she was very nervous. I'm Seishirou Sakurazuka by the way."

"Oh.." Shit, Fuuma added to himself. Sakurazuka. He and Kotori was in trouble with the Sakurazuka..


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Dreams and nightmares**

Kakyou spent a few minutes kicking at the door, swearing quietly. But he soon realized how pointless it was and gave up. Kakyou wasn't a person who liked hopeless odds.

That was why he didn't even protest as Seishirou Sakurazuka dragged him away. The assassin was much stronger than him. After being locked up for his entire adult life Kakyou wasn't exactly experienced in defending himself.

He shuddered. Seishirou had locked him up and disappeared. Kakyou had take the opportunity to See for information about his situation and it didn't look good. But in the end, would it really make such a difference to be the prisoner of the mafia than of the government?

* * *

Kotori shuddered, but she was grateful that Yuuto was there. The scary men had asked her over and over again what she knew about Kakyou, until Yuuto yelled at them to leave her alone. The manager was not happy at all over all this, that much was obvious. 

"Go away now," Yuuto hissed. "Everything worked out fine, didn't it? This girl doesn't know anything."  
One of the thugs sighted. "Remember who is in charge here."

"Fine, fine. Just go away."

To both hers and Yuuto's relief they actually did.

Yuuto sighted deeply. "Do you want something to drink? I think we both need it?"

Kotori nodded, even if she wasn't sure if that was what she needed. The manager found a flask of something that looked expensive and poured it up into two glasses. Kotori sipped it carefully and it actually tasted pretty good.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Apologize to you a thousand times to start with. I am really sorry you got involved in this and I hope you can forget all about it."

"It's okay.. I'm fine. But.. What was all of this about?"

"Kakyou is a wanted man. It's better for you to not know any more than that."

"Oh…"

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted as the door opened. Kotori lit up when she saw her brother behind a man in an expensive suit.

"Kotori!" her brother cried out.

Kotori jumped up and hugged her brother tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Sure, of course. Let's go home.. I'll explain on the way."

"Cute kids," Yuuto said as the siblings left.

"Interesting," Seishirou said. He had been quiet and simply studied the siblings' interaction. "The boy defiantly has some talent. Do you think they got scared away?"

Yuuto shrugged. "I got the girl's telephone number. Fame whoring are usually wins over fear in teenagers. I am sure they will be back."

"And I better take care of the little seer.. See you."

Even though Yuuo rather not admitted it, he was glad that Seishirou was gone for this time. He might be a good boss who never got involved in how he ran the club, but he _was_ a Sakurazuka assassin. Yuuto just hoped this wouldn't mean he would start to come here regularly..

* * *

When Seishirou came back Kakyou was so bored of the closet that he was almost grateful. He followed the assassin without protesting. He had seen the falcon shikigami in his visions and preferred to not be hunted down by it. 

"What will happen now?" Kakyou asked. He hadn't really dared to look into a future with the Sakurazuka clan. Visions of the future were always confusing, disoriented and worrying.

"Setsuka wants to see you."

"Do you call your mother her first name?"  
Seishirou smiled a bit. "I stopped calling her mom when I was seven. It didn't seem appropriate."

Kakyou couldn't help wondering if Setsuka really was as terrifying as the rumour claimed.

"And she wants me to See for her?"

"Will you?" Seishirou asked.

"What other choice do I have?" Kakyou said with a shrug. "I guess it wont be much difference."

* * *

The sun was rising at the time they got to the Sakurazuka estate. Kakyou was quite impressed with the house. It was huge and built in European classic style. Crime must pay well, Kakyou had never seen a politician with a home like this. Seishirou brought him in, through several guards. But when he saw Satsuka, he wondered what the guards were for. 

She didn't look like a terrifying mob-boss. She actually looked much younger than she had to be and she was wearing a blue dress and a harmless smile. But the aura of power around her was even more impressive than her son's.

"Welcome Kakyou," she purred. "I'm so happy to have you here."

"Thanks.." Kakyou mumbled and started at the floor. He had the feeling that something horrible would happen if he said the wrong thing.

"I found him, so I will take the responsibility," Seishirou said.

"Of course," Setsuka agreed.

Kakyou suppressed the urge to cling onto Seishirou and hide when Setsuka looked him up and down.

"You are much less impressive than I imagined," she commented.

Somewhere a phone was ringing.

"I'll better take Kakyou and leave," Seishirou said.

"Fine," Setsuka shrugged. "I'll call honey."

Kakyou breathed out as they left. He had met the horrible Mistress of the Sakurazuka Clan and was still fine.

* * *

_Next chapter will be about Kamui.. I look forward to write more about him and Subaru, and the Kotori/Fuuma/Kamui triangle I planned.. I tend to know where I'm going when I write, but not this time. It's an interesting experiance.. If you have any wishes for pairings or characters to show up, please tell me and I'll consider it _


	4. Family affairs

**Chapter 4: Family affairs**

Kamui sighted and continued to walk. Being harassed after school was normal to him, and he stopped cared long ago. One might think they would give up after the first attackers got their asses kicked. But there seemed like they never would give up, and sometimes he did end up much worse than his attackers. Being pretty in a girly way, have a lesbian mother, being poor and not knowing how his father was more than enough to single him out for harassment.

But Kamui did know who his father was, and he liked to image the look on people faces if they found out. He still wished his mother would accept the money from him. Even if it was dirty money as his mother said it could buy them a lot of things. An apartment that kept dry when it rained for a start. Tooru would throw a fit if she knew that her son sometimes visited his father, and pretty much demanded him to buy things for him.

Kamui Sakurazuka did sound much cooler than Kamui Magami, even if the Sakurazukas was infamous for dealing with dark magic and crime.

"My life sucks." Kamui declared to his best friend.

"Did you have to beat someone up again?" Sorata asked.

"Two guys! Don't they ever give up?"

"Katou's friends are after you because his girlfriend broke up with him, and said you were much hotter and nicer than he would ever be."

"Ouch. Who is she? Do I even know her?"  
"Dayana, the European girl you have math with."  
"She is such a bitch! She only said that to get me into trouble, since I turned her down."

"Why did you turn her down? She's hot."

"Because she's a bitch. Didn't you listen?"

"They give up soon." Sorata comforted.

"But my jeans got destroyed. Now I only got these left, and they are too small."  
"You made the girls very happy at least."

"Would you come with me when I ask my dad for some money?"

"No."

"Please."

"Not a fucking chance."

"Please Sorata! I promise to buy you stuff too, just don't make me go there alone. It's scary."

"Why don't you just ask him where he lives, then you wouldn't have to go downtown and look."  
"If I asked that, he would expect me to come and visit him and his wife there."

"Alright, I come with you on one condition."

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Ask him where he lives."

"But if I have to meet his family, you have to suffer with me."

"Fine. I always wanted to know how the mafia lives."

"A thousand times better than us, I bet."

"You have a scary, scary family." Sorata said as they walked together.

"And I haven't even met my grandmother yet. Setsuka is supposed to be the leader of the clan."

"I hope you never have to.."

* * *

They hurried so much they could and finally arrived at the club. Sakura no Yume was closed this time of the day, but Yuuto where still around. Kamui knew the staff exit by his heart, and knocked so hard the door shake. A cleaner opened and after a while Yuuto was there.

"Kamui, just get Seishirou's phone number." Yuuto sighted.

"I will, promise." Kamui said.

"This is the last time I call him and tell him you are here." Yuuto said. "I have better things to do with my time."  
"Thank you." Kamui said and smiled.

"And now what?" Sorata whispered.

"We wait. Or take a drink if we want, but Yuuto will yell at me if he sees me do it."  
"Because you are so young?"  
"Because I don't pay.."

* * *

Kamui and Sorata ended up watching cable television in another room while they waited. Kamui didn't even had a TV in his home and while Sorata did they couldn't afford cable channels.

Seishirou Sakurazuka showed up an hour later.

"Stop bothering Yuuto," Seishirou greeted. "One of these days he is going to strangle you."

"Okay.. okay.." Kamui said. "Yuuto already did this speech."

Sorata did his best to both look invisible behind Kamui and stare at Seishirou as nonchalant as possible.

"You brought a friend this time? How.. nice I guess. And I'm also guessing you want more money? Your cloths look awfully old.."

"Well.. yeah.. Can I have some money?"  
"Sometimes I wish you could ask nice," Seishirou said with a dramatic sight. "But yes, if only because it is an embarrassment to have my son run around in old cloths."

"Yay."

Seishirou picked up his wallet and Kamui smiled at Sorata, in a 'I told you so' way.

"Here, on one condition."

Seishirou offered him a credit card and at that moment Kamui was ready to promise almost everything.

"You will have to come to dinner with me and my wife next week. I begin to grow tired of this."

"I promise," Kamui imminently said. "If mom doesn't find out. I do have to live with her you know."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Seishirou said.

Kamui bubbled with happiness when they where out of sight. He held up the card and giggled.

"I could buy anything!"

"Don't you think Seishirou would get angry if you spent too much?" Sorata asked. "I would rather not make him angry.."

"He's very rich," Kamui said with a shrug. "But I have to buy small things.. Like gameboys and mp3 players. And not big things like cars and TVs. Mom would notice that. I get so tired of her sometimes.. Do you think I should move in with my dad instead?"

"I don't know.." Sorata said. "He's creepy."

"But I don't know how much mom really cares. I don't think she wanted me in the first place. I probably remind her of dad.. She would have more money if she didn't have to pay my school fees. On the other hand, dad has a sociopath wife who is closer to my age than his. And apparently also a boyfriend who also is more in my age."

"Scary." Sorata agreed.

"Also, he's an evil magician and a criminal."  
"Do you really believe in that rumour?"

"Hell yes!" Kamui said. "I've seen some weird shit. And I caused some of them myself. And.. You remember promise following me to Seishirou's dinner, right?"

"Damn.. I promise that, didn't I?" Sorata sighted.

* * *

"Was that really a good idea?" Yuuto asked when the two boys had left. "I remember what _I_ would have done with a credit card in that age.."

"He couldn't possible to any damage." Seishirou said.

To be honest Seishirou had more plans than simply having his son over for dinner. It was very annoying to have Kamui out of his reach. The kind seemed pretty talented. After all, someone had to carry on the Sakurazuka name and he and his wife weren't likely to produce any offspring…


	5. Peaceofferings

**Chapter 5: Peace-offerings**

Kotori distantly chewed on her hair and looked out of the window. She was tired and didn't feel the slightest motivated to listen to the teacher. She had been a good girl with great grades all her life. If someone deserved to be bad for a while it was her. Something was different after that night on Sakura no Yume, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. Her dreams were more frightening, more real, to start with. She often dreamed of a skinny boy with dark hair. She couldn't see his face, but he was crying blood. She always woke up screaming from that dream. And sometimes she dreamed about school. When the test from her dreams was passed out in class she almost passed out. If that dream was real, could the other one be as well?

Despite all this she longed to return to Sakura no Yume. She loved the singing, all eyes being on her. And if she went back she might learn more about Kakyou.. She was worried about him. Fuuma said he was involved with the mob and she shouldn't think anymore about it. Kakyou had seemed like such a nice guy though, not someone who looked like a bad guy. She didn't know why but she desperately wanted to talk to him about the dreams. They started after she met him…

She had called Fuuma several times, but ha was 'busy'. Fuuma had been low on money lately and Kotori worried what he might get involved in.

With all this going on, not strange she couldn't concentrate on schoolwork..

* * *

"I have such a horrible head-ache," Kotori said and did her best to look miserable.

"Go home and rest," the teacher suggested. "You can easily catch up this weekend, I can send you a mail with reading instructions."

"Thank you," Kotori said and congratulated herself. Having a reputation of trustworthiness was more useful than she ever imagined.

But she didn't go home, she was almost certain that the teacher wouldn't call her parents. Instead she took the subway to Fuuma's apartment. Her own home was in the suburb, a very nice house with a swimming pool. But she still liked Fuuma's comfortable and small apartment. She didn't have to worry about accidentally break something there, or putting things in the wrong place.

She knocked on the door and waited. No one came, but she could hear music from inside. After kicking at the door and yelling her brother's name finally someone showed up.

"Sorry," Fuuma said. His hair looked like a mess and Kotori couldn't help giggle. If people only knew how much time her brother had to spend to make his hair look good.. "Don't laugh at me.. I just woke up."  
"Look at this place!" Kotori sighted. There were cloths all over the floor and she automatically began to pick it up.

"You don't have to do that.. I'm all grown up and used to living alone, I promise."

"I want to."

"I want a sister who cleans for me too," a voice called from the living room.

"Hello Nataku," Kotori said. She used to have a small crush on her brother's best friend when she was younger. He was really good looking with white bleached hair and blue eyes. But as she got to know him better she realized that he wasn't her type after all..

Nataku waved at her and smiled distantly. There was always something slightly off with Nataku, like his mind wandered off in strange and unpleasant directions.

"I thought you would be in school now by the way," Fuuma said as he threw the leftovers at the table in the trash.

"I'm home sick."

Fuuma laughed. "I guess I am a bad influence after all…"

* * *

Subaru felt like all he did these days was to work. Today's mission had been exhausting simply because it was so very far away. Otherwise it was a fairly standard exorcism. Subaru hated doing those, the ghost always had such horrible tales to tell. His sister always said he shouldn't work so much and he knew she was right..

Deeply in thoughts he didn't notice anything until he heard a voice close to his ear.

"Still looking for Kakyou?" Seishirou wondered.

"Don't sneak up on me," Subaru replied. His heart was beating like crazy, the assassin had managed to scary him. It was truly disturbing to realize that Seishirou could have killed him this moment when he wasn't paying attention. But again, Seishirou could have killed him a hundred times already. Two years ago the two of them dated. But it ended ugly, as Subaru found out that the reason for Seishirou's interest.

"I'm sorry Subaru-kun," Seishirou said with his sexy, no annoying, smile. "But I missed you."

Subaru glared at him and tried not to blush. "I lost the work, if you really care. I never found him."

"There is a reason for that."

"Oh.. You people took him?"  
"You people? Besides, Kakyou doesn't seem to mind. The government is not very nice."  
"I noticed," Subaru said. He didn't loose the work as much as left when he was insulted due to his lack of result. The Sumeragi family weren't lackeys to the government and they should know that.

"But I do miss you, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said and moved closer.

Subaru jumped backwards. "Don't touch me again!"

"I am sorry for earlier.. misunderstandings."

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it."  
"You were never this rude when you were younger.."

"I changed," Subaru replied. When he met Seishirou's gave he was that his left eye was white and dead. A fake eye.. He had not noticed it last time they met. Seishirou was a master of illusions and Subaru wondered why he was allowed to see it now but not then.

"You wonder about my eye? Ask me a better day and I might tell you. But if you never want to see me again I can't blame you either. If change your mind, meet me at Kameon eight o'clock on Saturday."  
Subaru wanted to tell him that it would never happen, but another part of his brain shut down as Seishirou lent forward and kissed him gently.

* * *

"You look.. upset," Hokuto greeted.

Subaru hung his coat in the hall and threw himself on the couch next to his sister.

"I met Seishirou. Again."

"Ouch.. What did he say?"

"He.. wanted to see me again."  
"Bastard," Hokuto mumbled. "But he is such a magnificent bastard.. What did you say?"

"Well.. I didn't get to talk much."  
"Oh.. That kind of meeting eh?"

Subaru thought his sister was way too cheerful and voiced that opinion as well.

Hokuto shrugged. "Seishirou is.. charismatic. And in the end.. He didn't do it, did he? I guess he does love you, as much as a Sakurazuka assassin can love someone."  
"Love is supposed to redeem people," Subaru replied. "Seishirou continued to assassinate people even as we dated.. And planning our family's destruction.."

"But he didn't do it," Hokuto repeated. "I bet Setsuka must have given him hell for that."

"I can't believe you are saying this.. He almost killed you."

"Believe me, I'm going to stab him in the guts if I ever get the opportunity.. But I have seen how depressed you have been ever since. I think you should do it. Get it out of your system. If you don't, you're going to regret if forever. If he continued to be a murderous bastard it's easier to dump him, right?"

"Grandma will be furious."

"Let's not tell her then? Have sex with him, get over it and go on."

Subaru blushed, he couldn't' stop himself any longer.

Hokuto giggled. "You are so cute!"

* * *

_Thanks TintAngel__.. Seishirou and Setsuka might not have a healthy relationship, but they are not married.. More about Seishirou and his mother will come in the next chapter, and his wife will soon show up as well.. _  



	6. Blood and honor

**Chapter 6: Blood and honour**

_Setsuka_ _had brought her son to the garden to kill him. They were standing under the cherry tree and she was smiling._

"_You betrayed me son," she said. "You brought shame to the family and broke your promise."  
Seishirou calmly returned her smile. "I knew very well what this would cost me. Retributions must be made and the tree must be feed." _

"_I am sorry it came to this," Setsuka said and raised her hand. But her blast was stopped just before it reached him, absorbed into the tree. Seishirou took a firm grip on the beautifully decorated dagger he was holding._

"_Sacrifices must be made," he said and plunged the dagger into his left eye. _

Kakyou woke up with a snap. He was used to nasty dreams, but he never had one about the person lying next to him before. Seishirou was awake as well, looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Why did you stab yourself in the eye?" Kakyou asked without thinking. He half-expected Seishirou to hit him for that, he doubted the assassin appreciated having his thoughts invaded.

"Stay out of my mind," Seishirou warned. "If you stray too far I will hurt you."

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake," Kakyou said. He didn't take Seishirou's statement as a threat but a warning of the wards he would run into deeper in the assassin's mind.

"It's alright," Seishirou said and gently kissed the Seer. Kakyou shuddered in pleasure, he loved the way Seishirou touched him. He knew the man was a Sakurazuka assassin with both the power and the insanity that came with the family name. Despite that he hungrily kissed Seishirou back. A sociopath was better than no company at all..

* * *

Kamui was not completely unprepared when the two men jumped him and Sorata. He got in trouble often and there was more than one person who he knew would love to get even with him. But as he showed Sorata aside and blocked the first hit he realized that this wasn't pissed of teenagers. These guys were good. But not as good as him. Kamui and Sorata used to train material arts, but Kamui soon realized that he better hid what he actually could do. Few people knew of his other family and he rather kept it that way. Considering what he was able to, all the horrible stories of the Sakurazuka were probably true.

As Kamui managed to throw the guy on the street, kicking him furiously he heard a click behind him.

"Don't move, or a shot your friend," a voice warned.

Kamui imminently stopped. He raised his hands and slowly turned around. The second man was holding a guy to Sorata's head.

"Sorry," Sorata said.

"Fuck," Kamui mumbled. These guys were serious.. He wondered if they were enemies to his father or something.

The guy Kamui had been beating up slowly got to his feet, whipping blood away from his face.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard."  
"We need the kid alive," the armed guy warned.

When the guy has his eyes away from him for a moment Kamui acted.

"Please, please, let this work," he prayed to whatever god that listened to Sakurazuka magicians.

He raised his hand and someone must have listened. The man and the gun were thrown away by the chi blast. Kamui didn't waste any time, he kicked the man when he still was on the ground. His old teachers would have a lot of things to say about that, but Kamui preferred to not take risks. He noticed that Sorata had picked up the gun.

"What the hell was all this about?" Kamui cried out and kicked the guy again.

The guy didn't answer though, he was unconscious already.

"Uhm, Kamui?" Sorata said. "Maybe you shouldn't kill him?"

Kamui looked up. His friend looked horrified. "I guess.. Where is the second one?"

They looked around, but he was gone already.

"What the hell should we do now?" Sorata said. "We have to call an ambulance or something.. And the police. Fuck, my mom will kill me."

"I call my dad," Kamui said. "Not the police.."

* * *

Seishirou took the news calmly. It was refreshing after knowing exactly how his mother would react if he told her.

"I send someone to take care of it. Stay there and make sure the man does not leave."

"Okay," Kamui meekly agreed. After the adrenaline kick went away he felt sick and nauseous.

"I wish I could come as well, but I am very tied up at the moment.. But we need to talk. Come by me tomorrow, after school."

"Okay.." Kamui repeated.

"What the hell is going on?" Sorata said as soon as Kamui hung up.

"I don't know," Kamui sighted. "I guess the guys wanted to blackmail my dad or something."  
"I'm not an idiot. I know your dad is a gangster and I know you're a bad ass fighter. But I didn't know that aura balls were even real. How can you not tell me something like that?"

"I didn't know what do say.. 'By the way, it looks like I'm a Sakurazuka wizard'? But I don't want to be.. They're all evil anyway, at least the Sakurazuka ones."

Sorata shrugged. "You don't' have to be evil unless you want to. And it was really cool.. You should have told me."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry."  
"Whatever.. Just try to tell me this kind of stuff from now on."

They sat quiet for a while. The unconscious man still hadn't moved.

"I wonder if I gave him brain damage.." Kamui said. "And I wonder what my dad will do to him.."  
"I prefer to not thing about it," Sorata said.

* * *

It only took fifth teen minutes for the promised help to show up. A black car stopped next to them and two men stepped out.

"My name is Kusanagi," the first man said. He was huge, Kamui was glad that they seemed to be on the same side. "Are you two alright?"

The second guy was in Kamui's age, tall, dark haired and frankly extremely good looking. Kamui shook his head, where the hell did that thought come from?

"We're okay," he said.

"Good.. I am very sorry about this.. I'm sure Seishirou would have sent some protection if he realized you were in danger."

Kamui shrugged.

"Fuuma, help me carry this guy."  
The young man, who apparently was named Fuuma, sighted and took a grip on the legs.

"Somehow I thought this business would be more glamorous.."  
Kusanagi laughed. "It has it ups and downs."

The two of them threw the unconscious guy in the baggage. Kamui tried to follow Sorata's advice and not think about it.

* * *

_I hate people when people beg for reviews.. Yet here I am. Please, please leave a comment ;) Oh well, it's not like I'm going to stop writing anyway; I'm having a lot of fun doing it. I'm home sick and having fever seems to have given me a lot of inspiration.. Next chapter introduces Seishirou's wife. Yay.._


	7. Promises to keep

**Chapter 7: Promises to keep**

Kotori thought this particular dream was even stranger than usual. She was walking in a grey city, among people with no faces. The colour of the world was entirely wrong, it smelled different as well.

In the greyness she suddenly noticed one person with colour. A man with long blonde hair. He was wearing a night-groom and hid his face behind the long hair. When she passed by he looked up with a startled expression.

"You are real, aren't you?" he called out. As he turned to her she imminently recognized him.

"Kakyou?"

"Kotori?"  
Kakyou laughed nervously. "I dreamed of you several times.. And here you are, in person.."

"I must be crazy.. But I don't think this is an ordinary dream," Kotori said.

"It's not," Kakyou agreed. "And while I'm happy to see you I wish you couldn't do this.. Have you ever had a dream come true Kotori? Something that couldn't be a coincidence."  
Kotori thought of the test. "Yes.."

"Did you tell someone about it?"

"No.. It seemed so crazy.. I don't think anyone would believe me anyway."  
"Good.. If you can be here, inside my dream, then you are just like me. A dream seer, someone who can walk into other's dreams and thoughts. Even see the future."

"I didn't use to believe in things like this," Kotori said. "I do now though.. But I don't understand.. Why me, why now?"

"I guess meeting me woke up your latent talent.. Such things happen, but seeing is a very, very unusual gift. That's why you can't tell anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"When you met me, I was running from the people that kept me prisoner. They are usually referred to as 'the government', but I wouldn't agree on that. They are the people behind the curtains, who run things from the shadows."

"Why did they keep you prisoner?"

"Because I see the future.. Wars have been fought over people like us Kotori. That's why you can't tell anyone. You will be taken as well. By them or by someone else."  
Kotori felt very cold. "Do you need help? Are you imprisoned now as well?"  
"Officially I guess I am.. But don't worry. I joined up with Seishirou and the Sakurazuka family and I like it most of the time."

"Oh.. Okay. That's good. I guess.."  
Kotori smiled "I know it's selfish of me, but I'm glad you are a dream walker as well. It's nice to have company, someone that understands to talk to. Just make sure to keep it a secret."

"I promise," Kotori said.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Kakyou showed her how to control her dreams, turning the landscape into whatever she wanted. When she woke up she felt exhausted but happy. She didn't doubt that her dream wasn't real for a second.

* * *

After school Kamui took a firm grip on Sorata and didn't let go.

"You was there as well!" Kamui said. "And you promised."  
"I promised to come to dinner! Not to talk about kidnappings and stuff with the mob!"

"It won't be that bad. And you always wanted to know how the Sakurazukas live anyway."

"Fine, fine.." Sorata said. "The things I do for you.."

* * *

Seishirou's house was huge with a well-kept garden. Kamui was duly impressed.

"Nice," Sorata said. "And people say crime doesn't pay.."

"I never believed in that," Kamui replied.

"No security here," Sorata said. "But I guess no one fucks with a Sakurazuka magician, right?"  
"I wouldn't," Kamui said. He took a deep breath and pushed the doorbell. He heard someone moving behind the door and a woman in her early twenties opened. She had short dark hair and was wearing a suit that looked very expensive. She looked very androgynous and it was the breasts that made Kamui decide it actually was a 'she'.

"Uhm, hi?" Kamui said. "I'm Kamui and this is my friend Sorata. We're here to see Seishirou?"

"Ah, I heard so much about you Kamui," the woman said. "I'm Satsuki Yatouji. I guess I'm your stepmother."

"Oh," Kamui said.

* * *

Satsuki showed them into the house, placing them in a comfortable couch. Kamui looked around trying to see as much as possible. His father seemed to have an eye for style..

"Sei!" she called out. "Come here, now!"

"I'm here honey," Seishirou said with a smile.

Both Kamui and Sorata jumped, they had not heard him come.

"Good, I'm busy at the moment," Satsuki said. Kamui decided his stepmother was creepy, she hadn't changed expression since she opened the door. Satsuki disappeared without another word and Seishirou sat down in the chair next to them.

"I'm glad you finally decided to show up," Seishirou said. "And I still do not know your friends name Kamui."

"Sorata Arisugawa," Kamui said. "The one person I trust in the hell-hole some people call school."

"How nice," Seishirou said. "I hope you did not get hurt either Sorata."

"I'm fine," Sorata mumbled and looked nervous.

"So.. What the hell was yesterday about?" Kamui asked.

"Business competition," Seishirou said. "They should have realized that you are not an easy target though."

"How the hell did they know? Mom wrote father unknown on all papers."

"The enemies who dare to challenge me have excellent sources."

"And.. the danger is over now?"

"Maybe."  
"Maybe!"

"I am certain you can handle the situation if they ever try again."

"You what?" Kamui couldn't believe his ears.

"You are my son. I have great faith in your abilities. What would you prefer? Armed guards that followed you everywhere? If that is truly what you want I guess I could arrange it."

"Mom would to crazy… But you could have some sympathy anyway."

"If it feels any better the retribution was brutal."

"No, it doesn't feel any better. I don't even want to know. Don't tell me anymore."

Seishirou looked amused. "You know very well what I do. But it doesn't matter, it was nothing. Thugs from the Russian mob."

"You're wife is really, really young," Kamui said, voicing the first thought that crossed his mind.

"Twenty-one to be exact.. But we are a good match. Hardly true love, but who even believes in that these days?"

Kamui shrugged. He had to admit that Satsuki was hot, even if she looked psycho and creepy.

"We have to take that family dinner some other day. I am sure you and Satsuki will get along."  
"Yeah, we're almost in the same age anyway."

Seishirou just smiled.


	8. Future pasts

**Chapter 8: Future pasts**

Hokuto was making dinner when the doorbell rang. She sighted, annoying to be disturbed. Still holding the kitchen knife she opened the door. She stared at her guest in disbelief in what felt like an eternity.

"I'm considering trying to stab you with this knife," she finally said.

"You have every right to," Seishirou said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Subaru.. But I might as well talk to you too. May I come in?"  
"I know better than to invite a dark magician in by now," Hokuto said. But she left the door open as she went into the kitchen again. Seishirou followed her anyway, closing the door behind him.

"I like your new apartment," Seishirou said.

"Well, it's not like we could stay in the old one when you had a standing invitation."

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you.. Subaru's exact words were "you are always welcome to my home, anytime'. And he blushed when he said it.. It was very cute, but incredible stupid. It was the most dangerous invitation I ever heard.. Maybe it's enough to let me into the Sumeragi estate, even now."  
"Damn.." Hokuto said. "Well, you are not welcome anymore."

"Subaru is the one who needs to undo the invitation."

"I know, it was a general statement."

Seishirou just smiled.

"What are you doing these days Hokuto?"

"Feng shui," Hokuto said. "You wouldn't believe how many people that want a Sumeragi tell them how to decorate their homes in order to avoid bad energies."  
"I think I could believe that," Seishirou said. "I suspect that your grandmother disapproves?"

"Of course," Hokuto agreed. "She is old-fashioned. But I like my job."

"I imagine that you are good at it.."  
Hokuto stopped chopping greens and looked directly at Seishirou.

"Why the small-talk? You almost killed me a year ago and here you are like nothing ever happened."  
"Don't you ever wonder why I didn't? I could easily have wiped out the entire Sumeragi clan that day. You invited me in.."

"It was because of Subaru, wasn't it? And I bet your mother wasn't happy about it."  
"She wasn't. You might have noticed that I miss one of my eyes."

"I wanted to ask about that, yes."  
"Don't," Seishirou said. "It is still a sensitive subject. But I can tell you that my mother and I are not on friendly terms any longer."

"Really? That's not what I heard.."  
"Cute Hokuto. I was raised well. Just because I hate my mother and plan to kill her doesn't mean I will be rude to her. Or endanger my clan in any way."

"You really plan to kill her?" Hokuto seriously doubted that, even if it would be good. Setsuka was horrifying. She wanted to kill the entire Sumeragi clan and let the Sakurazuka rule Japan once again. Hokuto knew that stories about the last war by heart, a war that her family eventually won.

"Not now, obviously. But when the time comes I will challenge her and I will win. The tree favors me already."

"Good for you! But why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I want to make peace with your family when I am in charge."

* * *

_Subaru was so nervous that he felt sick. But how could he not invite Seishirou to his birthday celebration? Sooner or later his grandmother would find out anyway. Things had become more and more serious between him and Seishirou. As Hokuto said, he would have to take grandmother's anger no matter how long he waited. His sister had promised him to point out of many children she planned to have. _

_The moment they entered the Sumeragi estate Subaru's problems turned into something else entirely. _

"_You," his grandmother breathed as soon as she laid her eyes on Seishirou. _

"_You should have taught your grandchildren to not trust strangers," Seishirou replied and drew a nasty looking ceremonial dagger. Subaru wondered how he could have missed that Seishirou brought it.. _

_It was after that things went really crazy. His grandmother and Seishirou imminently attacked each other. A falcon shikigami fought his grandmother's dove as the two of them threw magical energies at each other. Magic battles were usually quick and it wasn't Seishirou who was loosing. When grandmother was thrown against the wall, her magic spent, Hokuto moved between them._

"_No!" she screamed. _

_Seishirou's eyes were completely dead as he ran his dagger into her stomach. Hokuto cried out and Seishirou removed the dagger and threw her aside. _

"_No," Subaru whispered. "Please.. This can't be true.."  
Subaru grabbed onto Seishirou's arm and for a moment he thought he would be stabbed as well. But Seishirou hesitated. _

"_Damn," Seishirou said so low that only Subaru could hear it. _

_The next second he was gone, leaving Subaru crying next to his wounded family._


	9. Changes

**Chapter 9: Changes  
**

Kamui gave Seishirou a headache. The kid seemed to be very talented, but he was such a wimp. Seishirou couldn't remember being that sensitive and naïve when he was seventeen. But then, while Tooru was a crazy bitch she was no Setsuka. Seishirou decided that he was happy that Kamui had a reasonable normal and happy childhood. That did give him a good idea though. He picked up his phone and called his lawyer's number.

"Good evening Karen, I hope you are not too busy."

"I'm never too busy for you," Karen said and Seishirou could almost see her smile. Karen was one of the top-lawyers in Tokyo. Despite her successful career she was one of those persons who never managed to get their private lives under control. Seishirou quite liked her.

"Remember when I told you about Kamui?"

"Sure, have you thought of any of my suggestions?"

"Actually.. I have. Could you call Tooru for me?"

"Of course," Karen said. "Lucky you have me, otherwise staying out of the kid's life for seventeen years might have been a problem."

"Are you busy this weekend by the way?"

"I have a upcoming trial.. You know Kanoe, right?"  
"I met her once or twice."

"Well, she is accused of tax fraud, but I doubt she gets more than a slap on the wrist. But my evenings are free. At least I can make sure they are."  
"Great. It was too long since we last met and had a drink. Can I pick you up late on Friday?"

"Just make sure to be after eight.. I got some things to read up on."

"See you then."

"Bye."

* * *

Sorata giggled manically and Kamui couldn't hold back a smile either. Kamui had been worried that his father would get annoyed and cancel the card. Maybe he felt bad because of the attack.. Either way, it worked like a dream.

They were standing in a music store, loading up their new mp3 players with music. Sorata was very sceptical at paying first, but as Kamui pointed out they didn't have fast internet home. And it wasn't them paying anyway..

"I think I might love you dad after all," Sorata said. "This is so great.. We should ask out some hot girls and take them to an expensive restaurant and then see a movie before he cancels the card. Girls love those things.."

"You know, Arashi would turn you down even if you offered her Russian caviar and champagne.."

"Oh well.. Then I ask Riku. She isn't Arashi.. I know. But she has an identical twin! Don't tell me you don't think that's hot."

Kamui laughed. "If you ask Riku, I ask Risa."

"Deal."

The unpleasantness yesterday had begun to feel very distant. It was almost too crazy to be true, even if he had been there and knew it was. Sorata had insisted on having all the information and they had spent the morning seeing how big his chi blast could become. Compared to what he knew he could do under stress they were pretty pathetic. Still, it had been pretty great. Kamui wondered why he hadn't told Sorata earlier. It felt better to not have to hide anything from his best friend..

* * *

Kamui was in a great mood when he got home. Sorata was right, Risa and Riku were both hot and funny. They said yes to the date before he even had finished the question. Drinking on a weekday maybe wasn't the best idea ever, but it had been fun. Sorata's parents were not at home and how could they miss the chance to drink beer and do some drunk make-out? As Risa said, they could call in 'sick' tomorrow.

"You're late," Tooru greeted. She was sitting at the kitchen table, putting down her book as he entered the room.

"Sorry," Kamui said. "I had a date with this hot girl.."

Usually his mom was either asleep or working this late. He didn't except her to sit here waiting for him with a sinister expression.

"I got a very unpleasant call today," she said. "I _told _you not to call Seishirou! You know what he is involved with!"

"Mom.. I.."

"Shut up! Do you have any ideas what you have done? His lawyer called me today and threatened with a lawsuit if I did not agree to shared custody."

"What if I want to see my dad sometimes?" Kamui used to be polite to his mother, but the drinks had made him more outspoken than usual.

"You don't understand anything," Tooru sighted. "Do you think he ever called us when you were a baby? Do you think he ever cared before you got old enough to be useful to him?"

"He told me he used to call you all the time, but you never answered. And he would give us money to if you took it.. I'm tired of being poor! And I'm tired of you."

Tooru blinked, shocked over the way her son talked to her. "You believe him rather than me? Fine, go and live with him. Don't come back to me and complain when you understand what kind of person he is."

"Maybe I will!" Kamui yelled back. "At least he listens to me! You just complain, no matter what I do!"

"Get out," Tooru coldly said. "Go and live with that bastard, maybe I can finally get my life under control if I don't have a complaining teenager tied to my back."

Kamui slammed the door as hard as he could as he ran out of the apartment.


	10. Sanctuary

**Chapter 10: Sanctuary**

Seishirou congratulated himself on his great luck. Even though Kamui had called him half-hysterical in the middle of the night he considered it a success. He had not expected Tooru to get angry that quickly. He thought he would have to slowly talk Kamui into moving in with him instead. Teenagers were greedy and self-centred and Seishirou knew he was better at calming whiny youths than Tooru was. She had been calling like crazy and Kamui refused to talk to her. When Seishirou heard the phone once again he decided he had enough.

"Do not call me again," Seishirou said. "If you keep on trying on to talk to Kamui I will kill you."  
"You what? You can't threaten me! I'm going to call the police."

Seishirou laughed and Tooru went cold. "Do you really think that would help Tooru? I have people taking care of such things for me. Take my advice, leave it alone. You threw Kamui out, giving me exactly the chance I was waiting for. And if you like, tell Kamui about this little chat. I doubt he believe you anyway."

"Bastard," Tooru mumbled. "Fucking bastard.."

Seishirou hung up, rather pleased with himself. He hoped the annoying bitch was worried.

"That was a cruel thing to do," Kakyou pointed out as Seishirou got ready to leave.

"Don't sneak around in my personal life," Seishirou said, but without any true malice. After all, who would Kakyou talk to? The Seer wasn't comfortable around other people and he was crazy about Seishirou either way. "Besides, it is Tooru's own fault."

Kakyou shrugged. "I just think it's cruel of you to try to involve Kamui in your horrible family."

"I will not introduce him to Setsuka. I kept her away from you, didn't I?"

Kakyou sighted. "I guess.. But I don't understand why she hasn't even tried to mess with your wards. Or think it was a good idea to let me live with you."  
Seishirou gave him a bright smile. "I hate my mother and I want to kill her. She knows this as well as I do. But we smile in each others faces and we keep up the appearance of loyalty. When we have dealt with the current threats I will fight her. Until then I will keep on doing whatever best for the family."  
"You are so incredibly screwed up," Kakyou said. "But I hope you win.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seishirou left and Kakyou was bored. There was nothing on the TV, he wished he had remembered to ask Seishirou to buy some more movies for him. Sure, he could order some. But that wasn't instant gratification. And this early Kotori wouldn't be asleep either.

In the end he spent a few hours tracing the wards around the apartment. It made him feel safe, he worried a lot about getting taken by the government again. The wards were very impressing. If someone tried to enter uninvited there wouldn't be enough left of them to identify. Dispell the wards was hardly an option either, since the tree was deeply involved in the spell. Going one on one with a murderous, bloodthirsty tree didn't sound like a good idea. Strangely enough the wards did not stop someone from leaving the place. Kakyou was pretty sure that Seishirou had tagged him somehow though, but he hadn't noticed it and thus it was perfectly fine.

These days Kakyou enjoyed sleeping lightly and wandering off in strange new directions. But he had feared it when he was a child. His magic had always been impossible strong. He used to get lost in other people's nightmares and wake up screaming after seeing images he was too young to understand. People didn't understand how draining being a Seer was. Well, maybe Seishirou had an idea. Seishirou had told him that the Sakurazuka had their own Seers back in their days of glory. But while the assassin did have a very good understanding of humans he did not particularly care for them. Kakyou liked to imagine he cared about him, but the feeling was probably more amused. It was good enough though.


	11. Love not meant to be

**Chapter 11: Love not meant to be**

"Seishirou want to kill Setsuka," Hokuto said. "How can you say that isn't great news? Life would be a lot easier if that crazy bitch was gone. I don't even dare to have children as long as she is around!"

Subaru sighted. "Hokuto, you don't even have a boyfriend. And second, why do you trust him?"

"I don't know," Hokuto said. "But if I was him, I would like to kill Setsuka as well. I bet she stabbed him in the eye because she was angry."

"Then it's not unlikely that he wants to use me to get rid of her. You know Seishirou can look into your eyes, swear he is telling the truth and still lie."

"If you believe that, why are you angsting over what you are going to wear when you see him tonight?"

"Shut up and help me find something instead."

Hokuto laughed. She might not be the best fashion adviser, but at least he had something else to think of as he rejected all her most outrageous suggestions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end Subaru went with black. No matter how many times Hokuto called it boring Subaru held onto his opinion that it was classical. He wasn't going to give Seishirou any opportunities to call him cute. He wasn't cute dammit. These days he was a match for even a Sakurazuka assassin and Seishirou should better remember that. To be honest Subaru had no ideas of why he even showed up. Maybe because Hokuto was right. Despite knowing what Seishirou was he couldn't stop thinking about him. And maybe Seishirou could change.. Subaru wanted to believe in people, but it was hard even for him to convince himself that a Sakurazuka could change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seishirou was as charming and handsome and usual and it made Subaru angry. A merciless killer had no business being happy and carefree. But as always Subaru was overwhelmed and ended up obediently following Seishirou into the restaurant. Seishirou ordered for both of them and while it was horribly annoying he always knew what Subaru wanted better than Subaru himself.

"How have things been lately?" Seishirou wondered.

"I work day and night as usual," Subaru replied.

"I remember how much you hate exorcisms.. Have you been forced to do many of those lately?"

Against his plans Subaru found himself telling Seishirou all about his latest problems with traumatizing exorcisms and angry government officials. Seishirou was a great listener, it was one of the things that made Subaru fall for him in the first place.

When they actually got the food they were having a good time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had a lovely night, but nothing changed Seishirou."

"Oh, but you are wrong.. Everything has changed and it's because of you."  
"What do you mean?"

"I used to love my mother," Seishirou said, taking Subaru's hand and drawing him closer. "I was taught to distrust everyone outside the family, to not care about anyone or anything. You changed that."

"Why should I believe anything you say? I know you are such a good liar.."

"Why would I lie now?"

Seishirou did have a point.. Why now?

"Don't think I believe you just because I will follow you home," Subaru replied.

Seishirou smiled triumphantly and Subaru was torn between if he wanted to slap him or kiss him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Subaru's fingers lingered over the photographs on the table. Seishirou had moved after the assassination attempt on Subaru's family, but the new one looked pretty much the same as the old. He never imagined that he would be visiting Seishirou again for any other purpose than to kill him.. There were a lot fewer photographs than the last time he visited though. All the ones of Setsuka Sakurazuka were gone to start with. New ones of a cute kid with violet eyes had appeared instead.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Not another boyfriend, don't give me that look. Kamui is my son."

"_You_ have a son?" The thought was almost too horrible to process.

"With a woman who hates me and decided she was a lesbian after our first and only night together. Not exactly an accomplishment I'm proud of."

"I'm always surprised to hear you have a life outside assassinations."  
"I'm married as well."  
Subaru didn't even comment, he just stared.

"Purely a marriage of connivance, I'm sure your family have tried to get you into one of those as well."  
"I said no."  
"I like my wife. We share many interests and are fully in agreement of the conditions of the marriage. I could invite you over to meet her if you like."

For a moment Subaru was tempted. "That would be too strange. I'm not even sure I ever want to see you again after this."

"I'm sure," Seishirou said with a smile that was both sexy and incredible annoying. He was still smoking and the entire apartment smelled faintly of tobacco. It disgusted Subaru.

"You shouldn't smoke," Subaru said.

Seishirou laughed, the typical 'you are so adorable' kind that made Subaru want to hurt him.

"I'm not worried about my health, you must realize why by now."  
"I used to ask you to quit all the time, didn't I? But now I know what you are and I know you won't get cancer no matter how much you smoke." Subaru reached forward and took the cigarette away from a surprised Seishirou. "Smoking is a nasty habit, don't do it around me anyway."

Seishirou resisted the temptation to light another one. Subaru had become a little less of a doormat since they last dated.


	12. Another life

**Chapter 12: Another life**

People looked at him, Kamui was sure he didn't imagined it. Did he look stupid in the uniform? Kamui felt like an idiot in the suit. In his old school he used to wear jeans and a t-skirt. People here in Eriol Academy looked like they were cloned. Not a person in sight with dyed hair for example. This school was much smaller than his old too. Maybe that was why people looked at him, they didn't recognize him.

His first class was English and he felt very nervous about meeting his new class. Considering how high the school fee was, everyone here must be rich. Kamui had the feeling that when a teacher here asked why he hadn't done his homework, "fuck off" wasn't the right answer.

Everything was different now and Kamui wasn't completely sure he liked it. Sure, Seishirou might give him whatever he wanted. But he had a nasty feeling there would be a price to pay for it. His mother always treated him like a kid and he hated it. But Seishirou treated him like an adult and he wasn't sure he liked that either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day passed without any problems. Even if he didn't managed to get new friends he still had his old ones. Maybe it was even for the best if he didn't get involved with any new people.. His life was complicated enough as it was.

But when the blond girl who he exchanged nervous glances with the entire last class came to talk to him he forgot all about that.

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Kotori."

She was so pretty.. Kamui did his best to not stare, but she didn't appear to notice.

"Hi," he smiled back.

"Did you move just move to Tokyo? Where did you used to live?"  
"Actually, I only changed schools. I lived here all my life."

"Really? Kotori said. "Where did you used to go?"

"Tokyo High," Kamui said and waited for a reaction.

Kotori looked surprised. "Okay.."

"It was a crappy school," Kamui said. He felt a bit embarrassed.

"My brother went there for a while," Kotori said.

"He did?"

"Then he got a scholarship. I have a complicated family story.."  
"Tell me about it," Kamui said.

"Kamui Sakurazuka, wasn't it?" Kotori said. "That Sakurazuka?"

"Yep. I didn't get to choose my family.."

"I have to get going now. Or I miss my bus.. But see you Monday!"

"Sure. Bye!"

"Kamui!" Kotori called after him. "Eh.. W-would you like to come with me to Sakura no Yume tomorrow? My brother and I are going to sing, and if you want.. Eh.. It would be nice.."

"Sure!" Kamui said. He couldn't believe this pretty girl was asking him out. Come to think of it, he couldn't believe she was the type that hanged on Sakura no Yume either.

Kotori smiled brightly at him before she disappeared.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakyou was not happy at all. Lately he had seen very little of Seishirou. And for a Seer it was easy to find out what was going on. Seishirou was back together with Subaru Sumeragi. It drove Kakyou insane. Was the guy stupid? The Sumeragi was attractive and nice, he could do so much better. The glimpses Kakyou got of the future did not look good for the couple.

But in the end it came down to one thing. Kakyou was jealous. Sure, the sex might still be good but he didn't like being treated like a toy. Seishirou should spend time with him instead. Kakyou was the one who spend hour after hour searching after useful information for the Sakurazuka family. What had that Sumeragi ever done except getting in the way?

Last week Kakyou felt particularly upset, after Seishirou passed by for twenty minutes, asking about the dreams and gave him a hard time about not finding anything more useful. On impulse he decided to call up Sumeragi and tell him a thing or two. After all, didn't he have the right to know? But Sumeragi hadn't answered. Kakyou knew he had been lucky back then, but the idea once more seemed too tempting. Against better knowing he picked up the phone.

"Hello? We never met, but I'm sure you heard of me.. I'm Kakyou. And there are some things I feel you should know.."

He smiled to himself. Seishirou would give him hell for this, but it would be worth it.


	13. Calm before the storm

**Chapter 13: Calm before the storm**

Kamui threw himself at the phone as soon as he was back. He couldn't consider the house 'home' get. The obsessive cleanness scared him, but at least Satsuki hadn't forced him to get involved in the cleaning.

"Is Sorata there?"

"He's still out. Is it you Kamui?" Sorata's mother said.

"Yeah."

"Want me to tell him to call you?"

"Tell him to get over here as soon as possible!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamui loved the well-filled fridge. Whenever he felt like a snack there was a lots of alternatives. His mother used to tell him to have a carrot if he wanted a snack. His father said he had a credit card if the food at home wasn't satisfying. Kamui decided he made the right choice. His mom hadn't even called him. It hurt more than he wanted to admit, but he would be damned before he called her first to apologize.

"Oh, don't do that," Satsuki said with a pained expression.

"What?" Kamui hadn't even heard her come.

"Crumbs. On the floor," Satsuki said with a wince. "Pick them up or don't open the package in my kitchen."

"Sorry," Kamui automatically said. His dad had told him to indulge Satsuki's obsessions, after all it was her money that paid his credit card. Put that way, Kamui was forced to agree.

"I can see why it would be easy for you to forget. But you have to remember that this is important for me. Unless the house is spotless, I cannot concentrate on my work. And yes, I know how insane that is."  
Kamui smiled. "Geniuses can be a bit crazy, can't they?"

"We should be allowed to be," Satsuki agreed. "My father sent to all kind of psychiatrics when I was younger. I got diagnosis from autistic or OCD to sociopath. I was pretty offended by the last one. That man's office accidentally burned down the next week. That is the greatest reason I married your father. As a member of the Sakurazuka clan I can be as crazy as I want and everyone will indulge me out of fear for them."

"I can imagine," Kamui mumbled. Technically he knew what kind of business they were in, but Seishirou never talked about it. He didn't like to hear Satsuki casually admit crimes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorata showed up three hours later, when the cookies were long gone and the crumbs carefully cleaned up.

"Your stepmother is freaky. The way she look at people.. Is she always like that?" Sorata shuddered.

"Always. And don't call her that. It sounds like I live in a fairytale."

"If it was a fairytale you would have to clean the house and sleep on the floor." Sorata said.

"More like the kind where everything seems perfect, but there is severed heads behind a locked door."  
"You think?"

"Nah.. They couldn't keep severed heads in the house. It would start to smell."

"I think there is a technique to dry them or something.. But why are we talking about this?"

"You're right. I got better news. I got a date! With a hot girl!"

"Where? How? Who is she?"

"Her name is Kotori, and she's in my class. She asked me if I wanted to see her sing tomorrow. That's a date, isn't it?"  
"Probably, unless she is singing in church. That would be a lame date."

"Sakura no Yume. Not church."

"Wow… Not exactly a nice girl then?" Sorata said.

"She looks like one. It's a bit weird."

"That's a date. What does she look like?"

"She's blond, and looks very foreign. But she is Japanese. Oh, and she has a great body too. But a bit flat."

"God, I'm jealous.." Sorata sighted.

"How are things with Arashi?"

"She allows me to speak with her in public. It's a step forward."

"At this rate, you can kiss her in about fifty years."

"But I have a plan." Sorata said. "I get a scholarship, and I transfer to her school. I bet she would rather date a student at CLAMP Academy than one in Tokyo High."

"I think she is starting to melt." Kamui said. "She smiled really friendly the last time she hit you in the head."

"Do you think Kotori wants to have sex with you?"  
"Her brother is performing with her. So.. Probably not then at least."

"Ouch! That was bad. Is he the protecting type?"

"I have no ideas. But he used to go to our school before he got a scholarship."

"Do we know him?"  
"Don't think so.. Johnson in last name?"

"Doesn't say me anything. I can't remember any foreign students at all.."

"Me neither. He must be a couple of years older than us."

"Good luck with that.. But tell me more about the school."  
"Okay.. Everyone had uniforms. There is a lot of rules about appearances, and everyone looks the same."

"Weird… But is the girl's uniform cute?"

"Very cute." Kamui smiled. "But I think it will get boring. The skirt is much longer than the ones girls in Tokyo High wear. And, the teachers call us our last name. And we are supposed to be respectful and call them their last names."

"So.. They call you Sakurazuka or Magami?"

"Sakurazuka. And you should see the look people give me.. I almost got detention for calling a teacher "Hey you!""

Sorata laughed. "Seriously? I wonder if CLAMP Academy is the same.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next chapter is the chapter where Kamui finally dates Kotori and met up with Fuuma again Things are about to take a turn to the worse for all of them.. _


	14. A night to remember

**Chapter 14: A night to remember**

Kamui sneaked in to Sakura no Yume through the back-door. One of the guards knew who he was and let him in.

"Ask Yuuto for a VIP card, will you?" the guard said. "You won't be let in unless someone who knows you is here."

"I will," Kamui promised. He found it easiest to just agree when people wanted something from him.

He found Kotori in the crowd without much problems. There wasn't many blonds in there. At least not natural blondes.. He recognized an animated girl with green streaks in her hair. Hadn't he seen her one late morning in the kitchen a few weeks ago? Well, he didn't even try to keep track of his father's and stepmother's conquests.

"Kamui-kun!" Kotori yelled over the music. "I was a bit worried you wouldn't get in! Then I realized your dad owned it, so I figured it would be fine!"

Kamui was slightly amused that more people than him here seemed to be underage.

"It's going to be so cool to listen to you."

Kotori smiled brightly and Kamui knew he said the right thing.

"I have to talk to my brother, but I catch up with you afterwards. We can have a drink.. and stuff."

He really liked the sound of 'and stuff'. Kotori was much cooler than he ever imagined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamui tried to get as close to the scene as he could and ended up next to the girl with green hair.

"Don't I recognize you?" she cried out over the music.

"Have you ever had breakfast in my house?" he screamed back.

"Oh! You are Seishirou's son! I'm Yuzuria and I date Satsuki sometimes!"

"Okay!"

Kamui decided to not be shocked. She and Satsuki were probably in the same age anyway..

Yuzuria laughed. "Your family is so strange! But so much fun!"

She said something more, but it was lost to Kamui as Kotori and her brother got up on the scene. Kotori had changed into a tight black dress in gothic lolita style, one of the most gorgeous sights he had ever seen. The brother looked just as good… As Kamui looked closer at him her realized that he had seen him before. It was the Fuuma who came with Kusanagi that day. That was Kotori's brother? What were the odds..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotori's eyes were shining when he found her again.

"You were great," Kamui said and he wasn't lying. She did have a great voice..

"Thanks," Kotori smiled.

"I ordered a drink for you," he said and gave her a red one with a fruits and an umbrella in it. The bartender said girls used to like those.

Kotori swept the entire drink and said something, but the noise was too loud.

"I can't hear you," Kamui yelled back.

"It's so hard to talk.. It's so crowded and loud," Kotori said right into his ear.

"Let's talk later," Kamui suggested.

Kotori smiled and kissed him. She smelled and tasted of alcohol but Kamui rather liked that. Kotori giggled happily when he touched her. All in all, it shaped up to be a truly great night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamui couldn't dance, and neither could Kotori. But after the drinks none of them cared. Kamui thought Kotori looked like the gracious type, but right now she was lending against him and danced to another song she was quietly singing to herself.

"I think.. I think I need to go to the bathroom." Kotori yelled in his ear.

Kamui suspected she might need some help and she followed him upstairs. The music was considerably lower here. Kamui was glad he had access to the staff-bathrooms, the queues were horrible downstairs..

"Have you ever been drunk before?" he wondered. Kotori walked to unsteadily that he feared that she would fall down if he let go of her.

"A little drunk," Kotori cheerfully said. "Not this drunk. It's fun. I wonder why I never tried it before.. My mom doesn't want me to, but she doesn't want me to date strange mafia guys or see my brother either.. So I stopped listening to her." She looked worried for a moment. "Do you think I should have done that?"

"Yup," Kamui said. "You can't listen to your parents all the time, can you? I mean, you would never get to do anything fun, right?"  
"Right!" Kotori agreed. "Oh, there is my brother. Fuuma! Fuuma!"

Fuuma smiled brightly at them. Kamui breathed out just a little. He was worried that Fuuma the mafia minion would be angry at the guy who got his sister drunk.

"How many drinks did you have?" Fuuma wondered. Kotori proudly held up three fingers. "Yeah, like I believe that.. Go and fix your makeup or whatever girls do all night to cause those horrible queues."

"Sure," Kotori agreed. "Wait for me at the bar, okay? My brother is really nice, you should really get to know each other and so on. We can hang out together, it will be great."

Kamui had some doubts about that, but she looked so happy that he agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamui felt a little lost without Kotori, but he followed Fuuma downstairs again. He finished the beer he was holding in one sweep. It made his head spin, Kamui might have been drinking before but he and Kotori had ordered lots of beer and drinks. Before his budget had been limiting how drunk he was going to get..

They obediently waited at the bar, Fuuma had a shot of vodka and Kamui decided that he shouldn't drink alone. It tasted like water, which probably was a bad sign.

Fuuma gave him a long stare. "I think you need some air," he decided and began to drag Kamui away.

"Kotori," Kamui half-heartily protested.

"She needs fresh air too, I'll find her later, okay?"

Kamui felt satisfied with that and followed Fuuma outside. He got a stamp on his hand, in the shape of a little leaf by the guard, in order to get back in again without paying again.

"Paying again?" Kamui repeated. "But I never paid in the first place, did I?"

The guard gave him a suspicious look.

"He's the owner's son," Fuuma said. "And he's drunk as hell."  
"Whatever," the guard said. "Just don't throw up here."

The cold air outside made Kamui feel a little better, at least that was what he thought until he lost balance. The only reason he didn't hit the floor was Fuuma's quick reflexes.

"Wow, this feels weird," Kamui mumbled and lend against Fuuma ever more. Fuuma was pretty hot, especially up close.. After the last drink everything felt kind of blurry, otherwise he would never had decided that it would be a great fun idea to kiss him. When Fuuma let go to breathe Kamui suddenly realized how very wrong he was.

"Shit, I just made out with your sister," he blurted out. One day or another he knew he was going to get his ass kicked for saying whatever he was thinking and this might very well be the day.

But to his surprise Fuuma started to giggle. "Oh fuck.. And I know you're Seishirou's son so I can't beat you up for cheating on my sister either. And then I probably should beat myself up to, just to make a point."

Kamui started to giggle too. He was not exactly sober and the situation was so very strange. He just made out with a guy. A guy who whose sister he was almost sure he was in love with.

"Damn," he mumbled. This probably wasn't what Kotori had in mind when she said she wanted them to get to know each other..

"Do you love my sister?" Fuuma wondered. "We're just half-siblings you know.."

Kamui didn't have time to wonder about that because in that moment he heard screams from the inside. Before he and Fuuma had time to run back another guy came running out.

"Raid," he called out. "The police is all over the place."  
Fuuma and Kamui exchanged a look.

"I don't think I want them to take my fingerprints," Fuuma started.

"And I think my father will kill me if I get arrested," Kamui said. "But Kotori.."

"Kotori will be fine, she might be a bit drunk but she hasn't committed any crime. Come on."

Kamui, but being arrested together with a known ganger's son probably wouldn't make things better for Kotori.

"I hate myself," Kamui said and ran, or rather stumbled, after Fuuma and the other man.


	15. Waiting for disaster

**Chapter 15: Waiting for disaster**

Karen liked Seishirou, she always had. The first time he contacted her, her friends called her insane for getting involved with the mob. They were wrong of course, being a mob lawyer was where the true money could be found. Besides, Seishirou had never been in court. He was too smart for that. Karen knew very well that magic assassinations didn't hold in court.

What the Sakurazuka and the shadow government did never reached the ordinary police or the news. They worked in secret and Karen loved to be a part of it. How could she had lived her life for so many years without truly knowing anything about the world around her? For all the years she had known Seishirou she had never seen him angry. Not until this night.

"Gfmph?" she said into the phone. She was deeply asleep and hung over, this was her free weekend after all.

"Karen?"

"Oh, it's you.." Karen took a deep breath and did her best to gather her thoughts. "Did something happen?"

"The police raided Sakura no Yume."  
"They did what?" For a moment she was sure that she was dreaming. "Uhm.. What did they find?"  
"Drugs, I assume. Underage teenagers drinking I'm afraid, but since they have fake-ids I doubt that is a problem."

Nothing Karen couldn't handle and nothing that would be a problem for Seishirou.

"This is all Yuuto's headache, isn't it?" she said.

"That is not the point," Seishirou replied and there was a hint of pure fury in his voice. "The point is that Sakura no Yume belong to me."

Seishirou didn't need to finish. Karen knew people would die over this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuuma tried his best to not listen to his mother's ranting.

"How could you!" Saya screamed. "How could you get my daughter arrested! And let her go to a place like.. like that!"

Fuuma thanked the heavens that he was a grown up and lived on his won since long. Otherwise Saya could have turned his life into hell. And he didn't need more distractions right now. His life was enough of a mess. The worst part was that he had gotten pretty much all he wished for. His and Kotori's singing career worked out pretty well, they both enjoyed it. Despite having good grades Fuuma had never been able to imagine himself in an ordinary job. When he met Seishirou and Yuuto he figured it might be another good way to get easy money without being bored to death. But well, lately things had begun to become scary. There was one thing to beat up other bad guys, they know what the game was. Killing other assassins wasn't exactly a deadly sin either, was it? Fuuma had thrown up and had nightmares for weeks the first time he saw someone being killed, but he guessed he could live with it. Used to think at least..

Half of the guests on Sakura no Yume had been arrested, including his sister and Yuuto. Kusanagi had cursed with great intensity and creativity. Seishirou on the other had had been perfectly calm, which was even scarier. Kamui had been asleep on the coach, snoring loudly as Kusanagi, Seishirou and Satsuki argued loudly in the same room. Fuuma had left as soon as he had been able to and went to the station to find Kotori. He had waited with her until Saya came to pick her up. Of course she had blamed it all on him. But Kotori was soon old enough to move away and if Kamui Seishirou wanted to date her, well Saya wouldn't like to challenge them, would she? Fuuma desperately prayed she wouldn't. He hadn't got along with his mother in years, but he had never wanted her to get involved with the Sakurazuka either. He would probably do Kotori a favour if he managed to steal Kamui from her, but he couldn't do that..

Fuuma sighted and tried to focus on his mother's ravings. Anything was better than thinking about what happen between him and Kamui last night..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seishirou was in a horrible mood. Kakyou did not blame him. Setsuka saw the situation as a personal insult. Apparently she had broken half a fortune in glass when she heard the news. Kakyou found it a bit hard to understand. But the Sakurazukas had been untouchable until this moment.

"You should have seen this coming," Seishirou said.

Kakyou breathed out. He hadn't seen Subaru yet.. But he was still in trouble. Seishirou was right, he should have seen this coming. If he hadn't been busy worrying about being strangled..

"I don't feel well.." Kakyou mumbled.

Seishirou sighted. "I'm sorry Kakyou, but few of us do. You must look harder. I assume this was a warning. They want you back and it that really what you want?"

"No.." Despite everything, that was true. Kakyou didn't want to go back to being locked up in a room somewhere and treated like a thing. Seishirou usually cared and he had not given up the idea to met Kotori in person. "I'll look more carefully."

"Good," Seishirou said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakyou fond the past and present much easier than the future. He could easily sneak around in dreams and find out anything about anyone. But the future was muddled pieces, the close he was too it the harder it was to see. And he had without a doubt gotten to close to the Sakurazuka..

Images flashes by, too quickly to see clearly. Someone's living room, covered in blood. Kotori, holding a sword and crying out in defiance. Subaru and Seishirou, facing each other beneath the tree. More quick images of blood and death and finally the dream world stop spinning. Now he was standing in a graveyard. There was only one grave there though, the rest was crosses made out of wood without any writing. Kakyou swallowed. Did he really want to know whose name that was written on that gravestone? Despite that the answer was no he moved closer. He pushed away the bad feelings and looked.

The name on the gravestone was his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you so much Aya Kaiba and Yersi Fanel.._

_ If there is a pairing or a character someone wants to see more of, tell me, I'm open for suggestions. I finally decided how the story is going to end last night. Feels good to have a plan again.. _

_If anyone cares, I have started an slashy original story on my livejournal.. _


	16. Interlude

Chapter 16: Interlude

"..and then I ran like hell," Kamui finished. "Kotori is going to kill me!"

Kamui held his head and took another gulp of coffee. He heard it helped, but not even with more painkillers than he was supposed to take during an entire week the headache went away. The constant sounds at the café didn't help things, but he didn't want to go home either. Sorata was having cake as well, but Kamui felt like he was going to throw up at the mere thought of eating anything.

"I would never leave Arashi in a situation like that."

"Thanks for the support.. But really, don't you think it would look worse for her to be arrested in the company of Seishirou's son?"  
"She got _arrested_? This is an awful story.."

"I need more coffee cake to process this." Kamui sighted. He called for the waitress and added another one to his growing bill.

"What will you do now?"

"Kneel and beg for forgiveness?" Kamui suggested. "I don't know.. I have to see how angry she is tomorrow in school.."

"Is your dad pissed off now?"  
"He and Satsuki are livid. That's why we're here and not in my house.. There is a lot of people looking very serious and dangerous hanging around."

"Is this going to turn out like a war or something?"

"I think so.." Kamui said.

"That's so scary.. But it's better than mafia against mafia war, isn't it?" Sorata asked. "The police don't go after kids, right?"

Kamui remembered what his dad had said about the shadow government and hoped Sorata was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if he had thought otherwise once, there was a limit to how long you could hang out at the mall. Before he used to get thrown out eventually, but now when he spent a lot of money Kamui began to suspect that he could move in if he liked to.

The house was quiet when he returned. The kitchen was stinking of smoke. Kamui made a little sound of disgust. He used to smoke a bit when he was younger, but he stopped since he hated the smell on his clothes.

"We need to talk," Seishirou said. Kamui let out a small whimper. He hadn't seen Seishirou. He was standing next to the fridge and Kamui couldn't understand how he could have missed him the first time he looked around.

"Uhm, okay," Kamui said and desperately searched his memory of things he done lately. There was a few that might earn that tone of voice, but he doubted his father knew of any of them.

"I know you train material arts and I feel that you should take the training even more seriously in the future."

"Huh?"  
"You must know what our family does. Lately.. There have been problems. I do not trust the government to keep away from my family. Not now that they know for sure we have Kakyou."

"Oh.. But.. What do you think they could do? I mean.. I haven't done anything illegal.."  
"Except for the downloaded porn?"

"Uhm.. Eh," Kamui stuttered. This was not the kind of conversation he enjoyed having.. "It was Sorata.. And how would you know that?"

"Satsuki has very good control of our internet traffic.. If there is something you do not want her to know of, I recommend using another network."

"I think about that," Kamui promised. The thought of his freaky stepmother knowing exactly where he went made his skin crawl.

"And for the government.. Well, they might think it could be a good idea to kidnap you and trade you for Kakyou."

"What?!"

"Simply make sure you never get in that situation. You are a Sakurazuka, am I certain that you should be quite able to defend yourself."

"Well.. yeah.. But I don't think they will attack me with swords or something. Material arts aren't much good against cops with guns, is it?"  
"Believe me, guns are almost useless against someone who practices magic. This is why I feel you should have started training years ago. As well as magic training. But I will deal with that myself when I have more than a moment of spare time."

"Uhm, well, I try I guess."  
"Do better than try," Seishirou said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokuto wished she had stabbed Seishirou with the kitchen knife when she had the chance. Subaru had not said a word after that phone call. She had to pretty much beat it out of him. For a while Hokuto had almost thought everything could change. But in a way this was a relief. Seishirou cheated on Subaru. That was awful, but it was not awful in a 'I'm only doing this because I want to get invited into your house in order to kill your family' way. It was, well, normal. Subaru had begun to drink again, but it wasn't as bad as the last time Seishirou turned his life upside down.

"Enough," she said and snatched the glass out of her brother's hand. He was drinking vodka, as he always did.

"I know I'm working tomorrow," Subaru sighted. "I also know how much I can handle by now. Give me back my glass. Please."

Hokuto sighted, but did as he wanted. Subaru was a grown man, no matter how much she wanted to protect him she knew it was too late for that.


End file.
